dksfandomcom-20200223-history
Broken Valley Village
__TOC__ Broken Valley Village is the first location you go to after Farglow. It is situated in the most North-Eastern part of Broken Valley. Map Merchants and Servants *'Abanayabar' is an alchemist tree that can brew potions for you if you have formulas and resources. *'Tim' the innkeeper sells food, drinks and potions. *'Locke' sells armor, jewelry and charms. Unique: and (ring). *'Doctor Needleman' sells jewelry and potions. *'Merchant Lamotte' sells weapons, armor, jewelry, resources and formulas. Unique: (belt) and (bracelet). *'Romon' sells potions and books. *'Folo' sells food, drinks and herbs. *'Miller Upton' sells food, drinks and potions. *'Derk' the blacksmith sells weapons and armor. Unique: . *'Mara' sells stolen weapons, armor and jewelry. Unique: (amulet). Mindreading *'Tim' thinks where he hid a sack of gold: in the bushes left of the village chapel. *'Brave Sir Robin' thinks of his storage password. *'Arnold' thinks of the belt (requires level 6, adds +0.03 to Mana regeneration and it has an empty charm slot) he forgot under his bed in the barracks. *'Linda' thinks about the purse she lost in the chapel. *'Abanayabar' thinks about Miller's storage password. *Before handing Richard any goblin hearts, you should mindread him to get the full price, 3 times as much as what he offered. *'Derk' reveals that he dropped his cellar key in Tim's barn, he will also lower his prices. In his cellar there is a level 3 locked chest with some random items. *'Winthrop' thinks about the mace he lost at Jackson's farm - it's behind the pigsty. *The ghost of Arben thinks of a shield he lost in combat with Orobas, and how it must still be there in the crypt the Dragon fled into. *'David' thinks about being a fugitive, which start "The Fugitive" quest. *'Quincy' gives you a stat point. Secrets Hidden Skill Book You can find a hidden skill book in the Black Boar tavern if you find all 3 Strange Volumes - you need to read each volume before the next one appears: # Go to the second floor and enter the second (level 2) locked door. You will find the first Strange Volume on the desk. # Go down to the bar. You will find Strange Volume II on the counter. # Go to the terrace on the first floor, to the stack of books in the corner. You will find Strange Volume III on top of the stack. After you read the third volume, you will be able to find the hidden Skill Book behind the fire, in the fireplace on the ground floor - you can use it to gain a skill point. Be careful, stepping in the fire burns you and you lose health. Tim's Sack of Gold You can find Tim's sack of gold (if you mindread Tim) left of the chapel in the bushes. Linda's Gold Purse Mindread Linda to find out about the purse she lost in the chapel. If you return it to her you will gain 100 XP (+ extra XP from wisdom). Alternatively you can steal the money from her purse, gaining 100 gold, but no XP. Locke's Cart You can loot Locke's Cart if you finish For a Pound of Flesh quest in Keane's favor or mindread Locke's cart to get the password "gold more gold". Quests Quests marked with * are started in this area, but are (partially) executed in another area. Quests marked with ** are (partially) executed in this area, but can be started by talking to a character found in another area. * Chasing the Dragon plot * To Lay a Ghost to Rest plot * Band of Brutes * For a Pound of Flesh * Louis' Stash * High and Dry* * The Greater Hunter* * Lovis' Loot* * Buad Blood* * Saving the Bacon* * Hearttaker* repeatable * Feast or Famine* * Into the Bandit's Den* * A Hunting We Shall Go* * Method or Madness** * A Private Delivery** * The Fugitive secret